


Be safe

by Kandai



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Depression, Gen, Loss, Out of Character, Suicidal Thoughts, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-18
Updated: 2011-01-18
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1907412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandai/pseuds/Kandai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" Essaie de rester en vie. " Mais que faire quand Arthur abandonne le combat ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be safe

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : BBC Studios.  
> Originellement posté sur fanfiction.net en janvier 2011.

#  Be safe

 

— Essaie de rester en vie.

C’est à peine plus d’un murmure qui charrie la peur dans chacun de ces mots, ces mots qui sonnent creux – mais cela n’a pas d’importance car son Prince ne l’écoute pas, ne lève pas les yeux vers lui alors qu’il est juste à son côté, ne semble même pas l’entendre. Les yeux dans le vague, la respiration calme et lente, complètement coupé du monde extérieur, il reste allongé dans son lit. Son immense lit aux draps écarlates, écarlates, écarlates comme le sont devenus les bandages qui couvrent ses avant-bras – il va bientôt falloir les changer et d’ailleurs le Médecin est en route, la Servante est allée le chercher. Sinon, cela fait des taches, des taches rouges qui ne s’effacent pas, peu importe dans combien d’eau on les trempe et la force avec laquelle on frotte pour les faire disparaître. Il sait ça et il sait que son Prince le sait aussi bien que lui. Alors, _pourquoi_  ?

— Essaie de rester en vie.

Ce n’est pas la première fois qu’il lui dit ces mots, pourtant. Il ne compte plus les fois où il le lui a soufflé à l’oreille pendant qu’il nouait les attaches de son armure et lui remettait son épée, juste avant qu’il ne parte vers quelque quête ou tournoi qui possédait un potentiel dangereux. Bien sûr, il s’arrangeait pour le suivre ensuite et garder un œil sur lui autant que possible, mais même l’assurance de ses pouvoirs ne confirmait rien et l’inquiétude ne disparaissait pas pour autant. Parfois, il avait caressé l’idée de l’enfermer dans une tour imprenable pour faire taire cette inquiétude dévorante, anormale parce qu’il est anormal qu’une personne puisse compter à ce point aux yeux et au cœur de quelqu’un, n’est-ce pas ? Mais, tout rentrait toujours dans l’ordre et son Prince revenait toujours en vie et c’était tout ce qui comptait à la fin. Alors, _pourquoi_  ?

— Essaie… Je t’en prie.

Son Prince n’a jamais failli. Il n’a jamais abandonné une bataille – aussi désespérée soit-elle. Plusieurs d’entre celles qu’il avait menées – contre le Dragon, par exemple – en était la preuve. Dès lors, ces marques rougeâtres sur les poignets de son Prince n’ont aucune raison d’être. Pas lui. C’est un combattant, un vrai – il ne peut tout simplement pas avoir fait ça. Pourtant, il a admis l’avoir fait, pendant que le Médecin traitait ses plaies en urgence et la nouvelle avait vite fait le tour du château. Seul lui refusait de le croire, alors que les taches de sang séché s’étalaient sur les bandes qui recouvraient les mains calleuses, si habituées au maniement des armes. Est-ce l’épée même du Prince qui a fait ces marques ? Ou un couteau qu’il aurait reçu pour quelque occasion stupide – tout le monde offrait des couteaux au Prince. C’était stupide si l’on considérait l’usage qu’en faisait ce dernier ; ces objets étaient censés le protéger à la base, pas le tuer ou encore lui faire du mal. Alors, par les écailles du Dragon, _pourquoi_  ?

« Mon Prince n’est _pas_ suicidaire. » essaya-t-il de se raisonner. « Je le connais et il n’est pas comme ça. Il ne m’abandonnerait pas. Pas lui, pas Arthur » ajouta-t-il, conscient d’être stupidement égoïste – mais au diable tout cela, quand l’égoïsme lui permettait de se rassurer un peu, d’avoir un semblant de contrôle sur ce qui semblait imploser, s’effondrer de l’intérieur. Rien ne pouvait aller bien si le Prince était blessé. Encore moins s’il s’était lui-même blessé, avec visiblement l’intention d’en finir. Mais quant à trouver ce qui avait mis cet homme qu’il considérait presque comme l’autre moitié de son âme et qu’il chérissait en conséquence…

Le Prince est – était un battant, tout le monde le reconnaissait. Il avait survécu à la trahison de la Dame Sorcière, qui s’était terminée plus de deux mois auparavant. De même, il avait supporté la gestion des affaires du Royaume combinée à son propre apprentissage et la santé déclinante du Roi ; il commençait même à prendre des marques et des habitudes de travail. Il avait encaissé le fait que sa vie affective soit chaotique, entre les femmes de la Cour qui faisaient tout pour trouver grâce à ses yeux et la Reine – ou du moins, la femme destinée à l’être un jour – dont le cœur trop grand, trop généreux aimait deux hommes en même temps. Que s’était-il passé récemment qui puisse bien lui faire poser un geste aussi imbécile ? A part une dispute qu’ils avaient eue tous les deux, trois jours plus tôt, tout allait relativement bien. Alors, _pourquoi_  ?

— Essaie. Reste en vie…

Ses murmures essaient à nouveau d’attirer l’attention du Prince amorphe, en vain. Il a besoin de réponses, besoin de comprendre son propre échec – comment aurait-il pu laisser cela se produire, comment n’a-t-il pas pu voir que son Prince a eu besoin de son aide et qu’il n’a pas pu la lui donner à temps ? – besoin d’entendre dire que son Prince ira bien et alors, il saura qu’il n’y a plus rien à vouloir se faire pardonner, parce que son Prince ira bien. Mais ce dernier reste allongé, silencieux, presque déjà mort et le sang ne disparaît pas.

Soudain, et c’est un soulagement, la future Reine rentre, mélange d’inquiétude, de colère et de tristesse. Son regard troublé par les larmes passe au-dessus de lui pour venir s’arrêter sur la forme sans vie du Prince – étrange comme personne ne le regarde, ces derniers jours, c’est le Prince qui attire l’attention… mais cela n’a aucune importance. Elle s’approche doucement du jeune homme allongé et parle avec une étrange amertume dans la voix, comme si elle espérait l’atteindre.

— Arthur. Je t’en prie, Merlin n’aurait pas voulu ça…

Alors, le miracle se produit : les yeux du Prince s’allument au nom du jeune serviteur et se posent sur la femme brune qui se tient éloignée, comme si elle avait peur qu’il se retourne contre elle – mais il ne la toucherait jamais, pas elle. Ils se regardent et le désespoir qui passe entre eux est tellement tangible que la pièce semble s’assombrir. Puis, le blessé parle, et sa voix est celle d’un animal à l’agonie, dévoré par la culpabilité et le chagrin :

— Je m’en fiche. Je… Je lui ai dit… Avant qu’il… Mes derniers mots pour lui ont été : « Je voudrais que tu sois mort. » Et tu sais quoi ? Mon vœu s’est réalisé.

Le silence qui suit est morbide et le Prince ajoute :

— Je suis désolé, Guenièvre. Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui.

Pour finir, Arthur craque et finit par pleurer toutes les larmes qu’il peut verser. Gwen a battu en retraite, désemparée par le chagrin du futur Roi de Camelot. D’un homme qui vient de perdre son seul ami. D’une âme qui vient de perdre son autre moitié.

Sans savoir qu’à ses côtés, ce qu’il reste de cette moitié, un spectre, un écho laissé par la magie des temps anciens, pleure presque plus fort que son Prince, que son Roi, que l’homme qui compte plus que tout au monde pour lui. Il se souvient, trois jours avant, de cette dispute idiote qui avait débouché sur ces mots malheureux, une porte claquée, cette balade en forêt pour se changer les idées et ce torrent qu’il s’était mis en tête de traverser, cette pierre un peu glissante, cette branche qu’il agrippe pour rattraper sa chute et le choc, la douleur quand sa tête heurte les pierres tranchantes dans l’eau. Et toute la magie du monde n’y peut rien. A-t-on idée de mourir de façon aussi stupide ? Il pleurerait bien sur sa maladresse, sur sa vie gâchée, sur les derniers mots qu’il a eus pendant des heures mais son Prince, Arthur est plus important que lui, que tout le reste…

— Arthur…

Sa voix se brise et il doit faire un effort pour se reprendre, tant il est à son chagrin. A ses côtés, son ami, sa moitié a cessé de pleurer. Il fixe de nouveau un point haut au-dessus de sa tête et serre légèrement les poings. Il est reparti, là où Merlin sait qu’il ne pourra pas l’entendre pourtant, il ne peut s’empêcher de murmurer, poussé par le regret et l’urgence de la situation.

— Je t’en prie. Essaie de rester en vie. Dis-le, pour moi. Promets-moi, Arthur, promets-moi.

Peut-être est-ce lui, peut-être est-ce la faute du soleil déclinant mais il lui semble soudain que la chambre où ils se trouvent commence à devenir de plus en plus sombre et que les ombres qui grandissent sur les murs vont bientôt se refermer sur lui. Mais, cela n’a plus d’importance. Rien ne compte plus que son Prince, que son Roi, qu’Arthur. Arthur, allongé sur son lit, Arthur et ses poignets ensanglantés, Arthur et ses larmes, Arthur, dévoré par le remords, Arthur qui dit ne pas pouvoir vivre sans lui, Arthur qui ne l’entend pas, Arthur, Arthur.

Et, alors que les lumières du jour déclinent, emportant avec elles un peu plus de l’espoir qui reste aux gens de Camelot, le spectre de Merlin attend.

Et Arthur ne dit rien.


End file.
